


Everything Has Changed

by pllxoxo



Series: Ezra Is A [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Ezra is A, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo
Summary: In this universe, Ezra was A. I just think that no one would stalk anyone so much for a book. So, I decided to make a series of the girls' reactions and the changes they all go through after the revelation. Set when Ali returns to Rosewood. Also lots of swearing and some Paige-bashing because it's Ali.





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Ali-centric

I didn't expect everything to be the same when I got back. Really, I didn't. But I expected someone to acknowledge me. Someone to care. It doesn't matter what I want. Everything has changed. It all makes my head spin and no one cares anymore. Maybe they'd care more if I was a complete bitch instead of a...

Well, I don't know who I am anymore. But I do know, I'm not the same person. Just like no one else is. At least they had time to think about it. Time to develop as a person. The last two years has been me looking over my shoulder, scared that the enemy is closing in. Scared that the cute older boy with an English major, was going to end me. For good this time. No messing around.

Even my mom is different. She makes the same remarks, "do you _really_ want to wear that?" and all the same jabs. Except, there's vodka on her night stand. When I walk in a minute late, she's on my case. She doesn't like gardening anymore, actually cringes at the backyard.

The girls are different too. They sit silently on Spencer's bed, not even doing anything.  _What losers._ They talk to each other, they wrap their arms around each other when someone cries. When they catch me looking, they shut the blinds.

_Whatever, I don't need them anyway._

\---

It's weird really, how out of all of them Mona's the one to sit next to me. Mona the girl who chased me out of town, Mona the girl who stalked me and my (ex?) friends.

"It sucks, doesn't it? For them to just turn you away after you help them." Mona says. It could've been an insult, but it wasn't. There should've been an insult from me, but it dies in my throat. Mona's the only one sitting at my (our) table with me. "They really are bitches now. Aren't they?" I snort.

Mona gives me a sad smile, like she sees the words I'm not saying. The words we're both thinking. Here, at the Grille is when a rivalry turned into... Friendship? 

No, I would never be friends with Loser Mona. More like, companions, comrades in arms who fought the battle and won.

\---

Mona ends up coming over two or three times a week. The first time, she looked in awe to be in _Alison DiLaurentis'_ room. After a while, she gets over it. 

Mom raises an eyebrow every time I let her in. I glare at her, to tell her to shut up. She doesn't get to influence my decisions after The Night That Shall Never Be Spoken. Mona always smiles, relieved before rushing up the stairs into my bedroom. By the time I get there, she's at my desk studying or reading magazines or on the phone to Mike.

I've talked to Mike more than I've talked to his sister, more than I've talked to my own brother. It doesn't bother me. Really, it doesn't. 

\---

Jason and Spencer talk on the Hastings' porch. Every Saturday, they get in Jason's car to who-knows-where. Jason's living there now, in the Hastings'. Apparently, he doesn't want to live in house filled with all the memories.

I imagine by memories, he means his 17-year-old little sister who ran away for two years. Who cares anyway? It's their loss.

\---

Somehow, I end up at Noel Kahn's party. Mona and Mike dragged me here.

("You need to get out." Mona had said. "I get out plenty. You're just never there to see it." I replied crossing my arms. Mike scoffed. Mona sighed. "Look, I'm picking you up tommorow at seven. Be ready." She said.)

I don't see the point. Mike practically dragged Mona into one of the bedroom's upstairs, leaving me with these losers. Maybe I should leave, this party's super lame. Even though, _the girls_ are giggling like they're kids again. The only part that bothers me about it, is how fucking loud they are.

Everyone stares at me, like I'm a unicorn with a dick for a horn. Paige is the worse, looking at me like she's waiting for me to mess up. Where the fuck does that lesbo bitch get off staring at me?

I walk over to the drink's table to get a drink. When of course, the one and only Spencer fucking Hastings bumps into me. 

At first, she opens her mouth to say something. Maybe to say sorry or yell until she sees who it is. I act like I'm too busy looking at my ruined shirt in horror to see her stare at me. 

"Nice shirt." Spencer drawls with a snort. "I expect a new one on my doorstep by tommorow." I say emotionlessly. I dig my fingernails into my palm to concentrate on the physical pain rather than the pain of seeing my _sister_ right in front of me. "Or what?" She asks like she's trying to get some reaction.

Trying to drag Queen Bee Ali D out of hibernation. "I don't know." I shrug, to tired to come up with a witty comeback. I look down at the floor, I don't want to see her face, I don't want to see everyone staring at me.

Spencer seems oddly concerned. But I feel really overwhelmed, suddenly. There's flowers behind her and all I can think about is dirt. I feel like I'm drowning, no being buried. As I run to the door, the crowd parts for me but I really couldn't care less. I'm just glad to be outside.

Until I'm not. I can actually smell the dirt, I can see it. _This is definitely worse_ , I think as throw up on the grass.

I hear a few people laughing, saying things like 'ew, gross' and 'someone had too much too drink'. Someone drags me away from the crowd, wiping tears I didn't even realise had fallen.

\---

"Do you want me to take you home?" Hanna asks as she helps me into her car. "Just... I'm just really hungry." I reply, knowing I sound like a small, whiny child. "Your mom won't cook for you?" She asks with a perfect eyebrow raised. "I'm sick of salad." I huff, mostly to myself.

Hanna huffs too. "Do you want me to take you anywhere specific? Or do I have to guess?" She asked annoyed. "I don't know. There's a lot of new places now, I don't what they're like now." I say pulling my knees into my chest.

"Fine." Hanna replied getting into the driver's seat.

\---

We end up at a diner. It's called Presley Express and the only music they play is by Elvis Presley. I pick up a menu, Hanna doesn't. There are so many choices it's almost overwhelming.

"Hello ladies. What would you like?" The waitress asks politely. "I'll have a Love Me Tender burger." Hanna smiled. The waitress jotted it down before turning to me. "And for you?" She asked me. "Oh. I'll have... Um, a... The same." I replied nervously. "Alright. Any drinks with that?" The waitress asked giving me a weird look.

Hanna narrowed her eyes, suspicously at me too. "I'll have a chocolate milkshake." She told the lady. "And I'll have a Diet Coke." I replied relieved I knew something from the menu.

"Are you okay, Ali?" Hanna asked when the waitress walked away. My heart fluttered a little at the nickname. Not even Mona of my mom called me it anymore. "I don't know anymore." I muttered staring at the yellow table instead of her face. "My mom won't even let me see a therapist. She doesn't want me to tell anyone, about what happened." I blurted out.

I hadn't even told Mona about it. But here I was, at an Elvis Presley inspired diner seating across from my ex-best friend telling her about my pathetic life.

"What?" Hanna asked shocked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I replied. 

And before Hanna could get over her shock, before I could even think, I was running out into the night. Running like -A (Ezra) was chasing me. Running for my life.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

\---

The next morning, on my way to the Brew I see a package on my doorstep. Frowning, I pick it up and rip away the wrapping paper. Firstly, I pick up the note.

**Your wish is my command, your highness. -Spencer**

Despite the obviously sarcastic note, there's a nice shirt. It's a light blue button-up. Maybe it was more Spencer's style but I smile anyway. I can smell Spencer's weird book scent on the shirt.

I look over to the Hastings' front yard where Spencer and Aria are sitting. Spencer rolls her eyes and waves at me. It's not perfect, but it's a start. With a grin, I stick my tongue out at her. Aria turns around and gives me the middle finger, but I give her one right back.

\---

"You're not very good at being sneaky, Jason." I say leaning against the doorframe. He freezes between packing his bag. "I didn't know you would be here." Jason replied straightening up as he carried on packing. "Obviously." I reply.

For the next ten minutes, Jason packs and I watch quietly. Then he turns around, finally. "Are you just going to stare at me all day?" He snaps crossing his arms. "Are you going to pretend I don't exist forever?" I ask back. It's supposed to sound like a snarky retort, but it comes off hurt and sad.

"What do you expect? You're the one who wanted me to move out." Jason replied annoyed. "What are you talking about dumbass? I never wanted you to move out." I say, genuinely confused.

And that's when we realised... We'd been played. By our own mother, no less.

\---

Mom says she doesn't know what we're talking about. I move into the Vanderwaal's guest room a week later.

\---

"My familyyyy is so messed up... Not even Dr. Phil would take us on." I slur as I stumble into a familiar pair of arms. "Yeah. They really are." Emily agrees making me scowl. "Seriouslyyy? You're meant to make me feeeeel betterrr about myyy messed up family notttt agreeeee with meeee." I reply as I stumble over thin air, only for Emily to catch me.

I can hear her sigh to herself. "You know, I could've just left you there. Probably to get arrested for underage drinking or for some shady guy to pick you up." Emily points out. "I'm glad youuuu didddn'ttt." I giggle back.

"Whyyy did you anyways?" I ask seriously. "What do you mean why? I'm not just going to leave you like that, Ali." She replied pulling me along. "Whyyy nottt?" I slur confused. "Because I'm not a monster, I don't know." Emily replies shrugging.

Frowning, I grip tighter to her shoulder. She smells nice, like chlorine and lavender shampoo. 

"I wouldn't blame you if you did, Em. I was a bitch. A life-ruining bitch." I whisper into her ear. "That doesn't mean you deserve to be taken advantage of by some sleazey guy. You were my friend once, I care about you a lot." Emily replies seriously as she looks into my eyes.

I give her a lopsided smile, trying not to fall flat on my face. "We were never just friends." I mutter tucking a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear. Emily looks lost for words. "I'm taking you home." She says firmly as she held onto me.

\---

"I love her." I slur falling onto Mona's bed. "You're drunk, Alison." She replies calmly. "Drunk in loooooove." I sing while giggling to myself. "How much have you had to drink again?" Mona asked with a snort. "Not nearlyyyy enough." I mutter hugging one of Mona's pillows close.

Turning away from the mirror, Mona gave me a sad smile. "I know... But you'll probably say differently in the morning." 

\---

Saturday, two days after my embarrassing drunk night, there's a knock on my bedroom door. Sighing, I spin around in my chair. "You don't have to knock on the door, Mona!" I yell. 

"It's not Mona." Spencer says opening the door. "What are you doing here?" I ask confused as I stood up. "Jason's waiting for us." She replies with a half-smile. "Us?" I echo. "You're his sister too, Alison." Spencer says. "I'll be down in a sec." I smile back.

\---

I sit in the backseat, looking between Jason and Spencer. They seem to have the whole sibling bonding thing down, I honestly have no idea why they invited me. It's not like I ever had a good relationship with either of them.

"So what do you think?" Spencer asks turning to me. "What?" I ask back confused. "About Emily and Paige breaking up." Jason replies looking at me in the rear view mirror. My heart almost stopped, they better not be kidding either wise I might just have to murder someone. "Oh no. Is Emily okay?" I ask acting saddened by the news.

Spencer raises an eyebrow like she sees straight through my bullshit. "Better than ever. They're better off as friends." She replies looking at me carefully. "Well, I'm just glad they're okay." I smile back.

"And that Emily's single." She snorts. "So where are we going?" I ask instead of replying. "Brookhaven." Jason replies.

\---

Brookhaven's nice, it's refreshing being away from Rosewood. In fact, it was the reason Vivian Darkbloom exists in the first place to distract myself from Rosewood. I still pretend to be her sometimes, I go to the airport and ask about flights to Paris I will never board. Not without Emily.

We end up in an ancient book store. Spencer goes to the crime section, Jason goes to the self-help section and I end up by the typewriters. Ezra had one... Sorry, -A had one.

"Are you a writer?" The store owner asks. She's looks like a hipster, one of those girls who listens to old songs ironically. "I could be." I shrug ghosting my fingers over the keys. "What's stopping you?" The girl asks raising an eyebrow. "Are you just trying to sell me a typewriter?" I ask back.

She laughs. "Maybe. But you also look like you have a story to tell." She grins back running a finger along my arm. "Do you flirt with all your customers?" I tease with a snort. "Only the hot ones." She shrugs.

I smile slightly at the comment. A lot of people had called my hot, especially when I was at the top of my game. My own empire with a currency of secrets and lies. Part of me misses it, another part wants to bury it so deep I can't even remember it. But I hadn't heard it in a while, the perks of being in a town where no one knows your name.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I probably won't buy one." I say shuddering at the typewriter. "We have laptops too." She smiles. "I already have one." I reply.

At that, she smirks. "Then I look forward to reading your story." She tells me. "It's dark." I warn. "What story isn't?" The girl retorts. "It's beyond dark." I try again. "Good. I've always like a dark-soul." She smiles. "I'm pretty sure that's not a thing." I laugh. "We can make it a thing." She suggests.

I grin, slightly. "Call me sometime." She suggests giving me a card before walking away. 

**Brookhaven's Old Soul Bookstore- Owner: Katie Simmons**

**e: katsmitholdsoul@gmail.com w: www.old.soul.brookhaven.com**

There's a heart above all the 'i's and it's handwritten. Maybe I don't need Vivian Darkbloom to distract myself. I smile to myself but the whole where my heart should be, feels nothing. Nothing close to what I feel with _her_.

\---

**ALISON DILAURENTIS**

**BELOVED DAUGHTER, TRUSTED FRIEND**

**"TIS A FEARFUL THING TO LOVE WHAT DEATH CAN TOUCH"**

I wipe my eyes as I clutch onto the flowers in my hand. Lilies, the flowers of death. "I'm sorry." I whisper as new tears make their way down my face. "I'm so, so sorry." I repeat.

"I think I should be the one saying that." A voice says behind me. Turning, I'm a little suprised to see Melissa Hastings. "You thought Spencer killed me. I wouldn't be surprised if she had, either. I was a horrible friend." I reply, snorting a little a the words on the grave.

Melissa raises an eyebrow. "And yet it says trusted friend." She retorts. "Because they thought I was dead. You can't necessarily call a dead girl the biggest bitch you've ever met." I shrug.

"Maybe. Or maybe you're not the most horrible person to grace this miserable planet." Melissa replies looking at my grave. "Or maybe the trauma's finally turned you insane." I retort. To my surprise, Melissa laughs. "Everyone's misunderstood sometimes. Spencer's convinced I should get the award for worst sister and you're convinced you should be in that grave." She says.

I look at her surprised. It hits me, this isn't the same girl whose boyfriend I flirted with. This girl is wiser and went through hall and back. "It says my name on it." I reply my voice full of unshed tears. "And yet you're not in there. That's a sign, you know." Melissa replies.

"Why are you being so nice?" I ask confused. "Because I know how it feels for your life to be turned upside down and have no one there for you." She says with a sigh.

I smile sadly. "That's Rosewood for you." I mutter. "That's life for you." Melissa retorts. "I'm rooting for you, Alison." She continues squeezing my shoulder. "And I'm rooting for you." I say back. "Good. That would be a little awkward otherwise." She sniggers.

I chuckle back, but it sounds hollow. Melissa's laugh sounds just as hollow.

\---

Great Expectantions sticks out like a sore thumb. I'm supposed to be studying, seeing as I only returned to school last week, but I can't help but walk over. I don't think I'll ever be able to resist it, afterall it's my favourite book. 

But someone else gets there first. I missed my chance.

\---

Katie the hipster from Brookhaven asks if I want to go out sometime.

I say no.

\---

"Did you ever even love her?" Aria snaps. We're paired up in English and after Aria trying to switch with anyone, here we were studying in her kitchen. "Who?" I ask pretending to be oblivious as I flip open the book. 

She rolls her eyes, seeing through my bullshit instantly. "Emily." Aria replies, this time sofer. Maybe she was a sucker for romance but more likely it's because I overheard Spencer telling Aria to be nicer to me. "I don't know. I don't know if I love her now either." I reply making Aria scoff.

"It's easy, you either love her or you don't." She replies. It's not as harsh as I was expecting, which is a start. "Have you met my family? It's not like we're very good at love." I retort. 

Aria narrows her eyes in curiousity. "Tell me about it." She says sounding like therapist.

For the next few hours, I tell Aria everything. And the truth had never felt so good.

\---

Three months later, a lot has changed. We rebuild bridges without me burning any new ones. The girls now means me, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily and Mona instead of Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria. And after lots of talking I've finally sorted through my feelings, all of them.

Which leads to now, with me waiting outside Emily's chemistry classroom. 

"Hey Ali." She smiles. "Hi." I reply with a nervous smile. Emily starts walking to the cafeteria until I stop her. "I've got a gift for you." I say before I can even talk myself out of this. "A gift. What for?" She asks confused.

I smile. "For you." I smirk. Then, I give it to her. It's Great Expectations, my own copy this time. "It's beautiful." Emily smiles. "Open it." I encourage. "Is this a prank?" She jokes looking at me suspicously. "No punchline, just open it." I smile softly. Emily gives me another curious look, which I reply with a pout.

Chuckling, she finally opens it to see the words scrawled onto the inside cover.

**Are you made out of copper and tellurium? Because you're quite Cu Te**

Emily laughed a little as she looked at the note. "Are you... Are you trying tell me something?" She asked biting her lip. "Other than you're cute?" I teased. "Well, I was also wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. As more than friends?" I ask nervously. "I'd love to." Replies Emily earnestly as she pulls me into a kiss.

It's no boom box or writing in the sky or a big romantic gesture... But I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
